


Dr. Stark Will See You Now

by Starker1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Tony Stark, Doctor/Patient, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Shy Peter Parker, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975
Summary: Peter visits the doctor's office for a routine check up. He's pretty sure he doesn't need a prostate exam at 17, but he trusts Dr. Stark knows better than he does.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 288





	Dr. Stark Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony's got PhDs. That means he's a doctor. Doctor/patient plz? Dubcon/noncon where Dr. Tony decides to give his favorite patient a "totally legit" prostate exam and Peter is pretty sure he doesn't need one at 17, but hey, doctors always know best, right?

Peter gulped when Dr. Stark looked at him over top his glasses. The man’s gaze was intense—always had been. Peter had always noticed Dr. Stark’s nice, safe brown eyes. When he’d been vaccinated as a child, when he’d gone for check-ups, and when he’d broken various limbs. He never minded going to the doctor's office because Dr. Stark was very observant and very good at his practice; he always knew what was happening with Peter’s body, and he’d always prescribed the right medications. He made everything less scary. Peter couldn’t complain either because the man always had a lollipop and a special Band-Aid for him. Plus the usual, _How’s my favourite patient doing?_ to which Peter would always respond, _Okay, sir._ _How’s my favourite doctor?_

They had a good thing going, and Peter trusted Dr. Stark with his life—literally. The bespectacled man in the white lab coat he thought only doctors on television wore, and the clipboard. He was a good and trustworthy man. Not bad looking, either.

“What are we in for today, Peter?” Tony asked, sitting down in his chair. He patted Peter on the knee once before bringing his hand up to adjust his glasses.

“Well, I guess just a check-up.” Peter shrugged. “May worries, you know.”

Tony huffed, “Absolutely. All right, let me just review your information to make sure it’s up to date.”

Peter nodded, wringing his fingers in his lap. He was nervous, like he was undergoing some test he needed to pass.

“17, right?” Tony asked without looking up from his clipboard.

“Y-yeah,” Peter confirmed.

“Midtown Tech,” Tony listed. “Grade 12, now?”

“Yep.”

“Last time you were in was...” Tony sucked his bottom lip while he flipped a page. “Two years ago. Strep throat.”

Peter nodded.

“Okay,” Tony said, scribbling a note in his margin. “Since you’re 17, the routine check-up is a little different now.”

Peter blushed, knowing exactly where this was going.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but you need to be completely honest with me about this stuff, Pete,” Tony instructed. “If you lie and we don’t check something, there are conditions that may go unnoticed and untreated. Hurting yourself isn’t worth it. If you’re embarrassed, just remember that the answers you give to these questions could help me save your life.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, Dr. Stark. Ask away.”

“All right, dear.” Tony smiled. “Sexually active?”

“No.”

“Anything, Pete. Kissing, touching, anal sex, oral, vaginal, bodily fluids...anything?”

“No.” Peter crossed his arms. _Oh my God._

“Hmm,” Tony commented. “Masturbation?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t—”

“It’s okay. Just breathe, Peter.” Tony held up his hands. “This is between us. I won’t even remember your answers once they’re recorded. It’ll get filed away for next time just in case there’s an issue. Nobody but me sees this information.”

Peter smoothed his hair. “It’s embarrassing, Dr. Stark.”

“I know,” Tony agreed. “How about I answer first, okay? Then you won’t have to feel bad about your answer.”

Peter nodded eagerly. “Okay.”

“Masturbation. Once, twice a day.” Tony shrugged. “See? No big deal.”

Peter exhaled, “Three times?”

Tony was careful not to let his expression change. “Sure. No answer is right or wrong, Mr. Parker.”

_Okay, maybe this isn't so bad._

Tony paused for a moment before continuing, “When you masturbate, are you inserting anything into the anal cavity, or is it strictly external? I need to know if I should check for anal fissures or infections.”

“Uhm...yes?”

“Large or small items?”

“Ju-just my fingers, Dr. Stark.” Peter almost cried.

“Hey, shh, shh,” Tony comforted. “We can stop if you want, Peter, but I’m worried.”

“Worried?” Peter repeated.

Tony leaned forward in his chair. “It sounds like you’re well on your way with sexual exploration, and I’m glad that’s the case. If you feel uncomfortable, I promise you we can stop, but I’m your doctor. I’m just trying to help you. If you can’t be honest with me, I don’t know what could happen.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. He inhaled as deeply as possible. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better.”

Tony nodded. “Now, don’t freak out, but we’re going to need to do a prostate exam.”

“What?” Peter asked in a panic. “But I’m only 17. I thought you had to be older. Have a history of disease.”

Tony shrugged. “You said you put your fingers inside of you. It’s the same thing except it’ll be my fingers.”

Peter gaped at Tony.

Tony smiled encouragingly, and Peter sighed. Peter guessed that it was nice of Dr. Stark to try and make jokes.

"Okay, uhm, what should I do?" Peter stood up.

"Take off your clothes," Tony instructed.

It was hard to question anything when his voice was so controlled and confident. Peter supposed that Dr. Stark knew what he was doing. He trusted him.

"Like, in front of you?" Peter blushed.

Tony smiled. "I can leave the room if it's easier, but I'm going to be seeing your body anyway."

Peter nodded. He took off his t-shirt first, careful to avoid the doctor's gaze. He unbuttoned his pants next, keeping his boxers on until the very last moment.

"Okay, that's good for now," Tony said gently. "Just get used to it, Pete. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Peter let himself smile. "Thank you, Dr. Stark...I'm sorry about being, you know...weird."

"Don't apologize," Tony said. "It's normal to be shy. I assure you this is standard procedure. It'll be so quick you won't even feel it."

Tony waited for Peter to nod before he continued.

Tony placed his hand flat on Peter's chest, digging into the boy's skin with the pads of his fingers. He grabbed his stethoscope and placed the cool apparatus above the boy's nipple.

"Breathe," Tony said lightly.

Peter breathed in, looking at Tony's cut jawline the entire time. Watching Tony's self-assured mannerisms helped him relax. He barely noticed when Tony removed the stethoscope and placed it on the desk. Tony returned his fingers to where they were.

"Any pain?" Tony asked, pinching one of Peter's nipples.

Peter's eyes widened. "Uhh. No."

Tony smirked and moved on to the other nipple. He gripped this one more purposefully.

"Does that feel good?"

"Is it supposed to?" Peter bit his lip.

Tony nodded.

"Y-yeah, then," Peter admitted.

"Good," Tony commented. "Turn around."

Peter turned around slowly to face the examination table.

"Just put your hands on the edge and bend over a little," Tony instructed.

Peter was glad Dr. Stark wouldn't be able to see his face. He was beet red. He realized after that his entire body was blushing, so it didn't really matter.

Peter squeaked when Tony pulled his boxers down. He could hear Tony putting gloves on. "Dear God," Peter mumbled.

"I'm going to reach under you and feel your testicles. Don't jump."

Peter wanted to cry for the billionth time. "Are you really sure I have to do this, Dr. Stark? I'm scared."

"It's okay," Tony said. "You'll be fine."

Peter chewed on his lip while Tony fondled him from behind. He could feel the man's fingers poking and prodding, feeling for abnormalities or whatever the fuck else he was supposed to be feeling for.

"Wow," Tony commented.

"What?" Peter said too loudly.

"Looking good," Tony's voice was tinged with humour.

"Oh," Peter huffed. "Uhm, thanks?"

Peter felt his asshole twitch in anticipation of a gloved finger. Dr. Stark pulled away, and Peter could hear him pop the cap of the lube.

"One finger, Pete. That's it. Still good?"

"Yeah," Peter managed.

Tony wasted no time using his left hand to pull on Peter's cheek, exposing his hole. His lubed finger was inside the boy in the next moment.

"Oh," Peter gasped.

"Pain?" Tony asked.

"N-no. It's fine."

Tony moved his finger back and forth, searching for the cluster of nerves he knew was there.

"Let me know if the feeling changes," Tony said. "It's very important."

Peter nodded.

"Concentrate on the feeling of my finger," Tony urged.

Tony pushed on Peter's inner walls gently. "I want to hear you, Peter."

"I can't feel anything," Peter explained. "It's just weird."

"Oh no," Tony said, removing his finger.

"What?" Peter stood up in a panic.

"Stay where you are." Tony pointed in annoyance. "I don't want to disturb anything."

"Oh my God, what did you find?" Peter whined.

"I have to make sure," Tony murmured vaguely. "I need to add another finger. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Stark. I hope everything's okay."

"Me too," Tony agreed. He placed a reassuring hand on Peter's back before he inserted his fingers again.

Peter gritted his teeth at the intrusion. He'd gotten up to two fingers before, but his weren't as large or as strong as Dr. Stark's. He was really feeling it.

"Anything?" Tony wondered.

"N-no," Peter sighed. "It just feels like I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry," Tony replied. "Just one more second. I have to make sure."

Peter didn't reply. He was starting to worry—was there something wrong with him? What had Dr. Stark found?

"Oh!" Peter jumped forward. His sudden gesture caused the wax paper on the table to crumple and rip.

"You felt that?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Peter nodded. "Yeah. Is that good? Oh my God. Do I have cancer or something?"

Tony removed his fingers and discarded the glove. "Peter, I'm relieved. I was scared for a minute, there."

"Just stay there," Tony added. "I need to record this."

Tony smirked at Peter's bent figure. His ass was pink and his hole was glistening, and more importantly, after a little prodding, he'd been responsive to the massaging.

"Everything's perfect," Tony assured. "Sorry if I made you nervous."

"No, it's okay," Peter said. "I'm just glad everything's good."

"Just one more test, all right? Since you didn't show much sensitivity without prolonged stimulation, I have to try something else."

"Sure," Peter agreed. "This hasn't been bad so far. You're really...uhm. You're good, Dr. Stark."

"Thanks, Pete," Tony said. "I promise it'll be just a couple more minutes. Stay there."

Tony undid his pants quietly, grabbing the lube he'd left on the desk and pouring some directly on his cock.

"Can you tell me if you have an erection?" Tony asked, holding himself in his hand. He couldn't believe Peter hadn't turned around yet, not even to take a glance.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Are you hard?" Tony rephrased. "I need to know, and I can't see around you."

"A little bit," Peter admitted. "Is that—"

"It's perfect," Tony chuckled, lining himself up with the boy's hole. "Just relax, I'm putting in something bigger than fingers."

Tony pressed his head past Peter's rim as slowly as possible. He didn't want to alert Peter to what was going on until it was absolutely necessary, until Peter was too far gone to care.

"What's that like?" Tony asked when he was halfway in.

"It's big," Peter admitted. "Are you getting what you need because it kind of hurts."

"Oh yeah," Tony responded. "We're almost done here. Just look forward and don't move."

"'Kay," Peter breathed.

"Still hard, Peter?"

Tony was resisting not just ramming into Peter's body as hard and deep as he could with his entire being. His cock was begging him to go forward and be rough. He wanted all of himself inside of Peter.

"What are you doing, Dr. Stark?" Peter tried turning around to see behind him, but Tony pushed his head forward.

"I said don't move." Tony looked down at his dick, half of it exposed and half of it enveloped by Peter's tight heat. He wanted to fuck the kid more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. Had for a while now.

Peter ignored him, and Tony decided he'd had enough of being gentle. He timed his entry perfectly with his hand wrapping around Peter's face to cover his mouth.

"Mmmm!" Peter screamed.

Once Tony was fully in, he was able to adjust his right arm to pin Peter down and his left hand to keep the boy quiet.

"Relax, Peter," Tony soothed. "You're safe."

Peter fell forward onto the table, and it only made the angle sweeter for Tony.

"Your body's perfect." Tony smiled. "Absolutely nothing wrong with my favourite patient."

Peter didn't attempt to answer.

Tony moved in and out of Peter's body slowly. "Fuck that feels good. You're doing great, Peter."

Peter pushed back in attempt to knock Tony off balance, but Tony's grip was too firm. "Just stay still and take it." Tony pushed his arm into Peter's back more forcefully. "Remember how my fingers felt? If you stop whining, you'll feel that my cock feels a hundred times better."

Peter whimpered into Tony's hand when Tony pushed forward again. He set a gruelling pace, every thrust jolting Peter into the table and ripping the medical paper further.

"God, I'm so happy you're a virgin," Tony breathed. "You're so tight."

Tony continued, bending his body forward to bite the back of Peter's neck. "I've wanted to do this for so long, and finally your ass is mine."

"If I take my hand away will you be quiet?" Tony asked. "It'll feel better for you if I can concentrate on your ass instead of your mouth."

Peter nodded the best he could.

"Good boy."

Tony took his hand away and focused his grip on Peter's hips.

"Still feel okay, Pete?"

Peter groaned. He couldn't think of what to say or how to protest because Tony's cock felt so good inside of him. So much better than fingers—his own or Dr. Stark's. Tony had been right about that.

"Uh," Peter finally managed, "Are you wearing a condom?" It was probably the most sexual thing he'd ever said to anyone, and under any other circumstances he'd be terrified, but didn't having a dick in his ass kind of make it pointless to be embarrassed? And he had already revealed all that embarrassing information.

"No," Tony replied. "You're a virgin, and I'm a doctor. I don't have anything."

Peter was pretty sure it didn't work like that.

"Can we stop?" Peter pleaded. "I didn't ask you to do this. You lied to me."

"I don't know how you're even forming words at a time like this," Tony chastised. "Remember what I said about concentrating on the feeling? Just focus on how big I feel in your ass. You want this, trust me."

Peter shook his head. "No I don't."

"Well I'm not stopping," Tony grunted, "So whether you enjoy it or not is up to you."

Peter clawed into the vinyl of the medical table, trying to get leverage so he could push Tony off him, but the man was too strong.

"It's not supposed to hurt," Tony reasoned. "I opened you up, and I got you comfortable. What more could you want?"

Peter mashed his face into the table in attempt to dissociate, but every motion of Tony's hips jarred him. He could hear the slapping of Tony's skin on his own, and the scrunching of the paper in his hands.

"Just relax, baby, enjoy it," Tony soothed. "I promise you'll like it if you just calm down."

Peter cried openly, his tears pooling on the vinyl under his face. It made his face slip and slide while Tony fucked him.

"Oh fuck, I'm close," Tony announced. "Hurry up and come if you're gonna. I have more patients after you."

Peter shook his head and pushed back on Tony's dick in one last attempt to get away, but it just made the spot Tony had touched within him before light up again. After that, Tony hit it over and over until Peter couldn't even think about moving; all he could feel was what Tony had wanted him to feel.

"Dr. Stark," Peter groaned. "Why does it feel so good?"

"It's supposed to," Tony assured. "It's healthy."

"Fuck," Peter gasped. He hated himself for getting hard. He hated that he wanted Tony to go faster and harder.

Tony grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair and pulled him flush against his chest while he thrust. "Come, Peter. Show me you like it."

Peter maneuvered his arm down below the table so he could reach his dick. He wrapped a fist around himself and stroked in time with Tony's thrusts.

"Ughh." Tony yanked on Peter's hair.

Tony came just as Peter's hole tightened around him. Every spasm of Peter's body pulled around his throbbing length until he had nothing left.

"Holy fuck," Tony commented, pulling out of the boy.

Peter fell forward onto the table again, his head lolling to the side to look at the stirrups and the cabinet of medicine. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had no idea whether to try and stab Tony or thank him for making him work through his fears. Peter was confused, so he opted for redressing.

"So?" Tony asked, his glasses perfectly positioned on his face and his outfit immaculate as if nothing had happened.

Peter glowered as he pulled his shirt back on. "So, fuck you." He felt braver than he'd ever felt in his 17 years, but he had to give Dr. Stark the credit for that. If Tony was allowed to rape him, then he was allowed to talk back and tell him how he felt. What could be worse than what had already happened?

Tony frowned. "You did that already."

Peter didn't even know what to say. He couldn't help but wonder if the man had even enjoyed it. How was he supposed to tell?

"You can send the next patient in, Mr. Parker," Tony hinted.

"What, no lollipop?" Peter crossed his arms. "It's the least you could do." Peter licked his lips at the idea of the sweet coming his way. He supposed it was better than getting nothing.

Tony smirked. "Cherry's your favourite, right?"

Peter nodded, accepting the candy from Tony's outstretched hand.

"I think the results were inconclusive. I'm recommending that you come back next week," Tony looked from his clipboard to Peter with raised eyebrows.

Peter deliberated. He knew he had three options: keep quiet and never return, keep quiet and let it happen again, or tell someone and never return. As far as Peter could see, there was only one option that would allow him to feel what he'd just felt again, and to feel it with someone he wasn't shy in front of—anymore.

He found himself saying, "If that's what you suggest, Dr. Stark."

He walked out, leaving the wrapper of his lollipop at Tony's feet.


End file.
